halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- RPing Rama: Good. As soon as we get on the ship, the Fleet is to jump to Sanghelios. I want to inform the Councilor of his brothers fate personally. Rama: It's a long story, and I doubt you would believe me if I told you, but let me just say that I have the Peace Keeper to thank for saving my life. Cele: (Lower mandibles drop) Brother, you saw the Peace Keeper? What was he like? Was he really... Rama: Later, Cele. I am tired, and I think a couple of my ribs may be broken. I will go to the medical bay and rest. (I step off of Phantom and onto elevator, with Cele still standing in the dropships bay looking astounded. The Elite follows me) Rama: No, I just need some time to rest, truly. Maydor is not easy to fight, even with the Peace Keeper helping you. I only regret that he didn't come with us. Our people can never learn of what he almost did, Elite. I think that they have suffered enough without knowing that one of their greatest heroes and most powerful warriors nearly killed to Councilors. In the end, he did regain his sanity. I do not think it would be a complete lie to say he died serving his people. Do you agree, Elite? Rama: Any idea how long it will take to fix? I would like to be back on my feet as soon as.. (I get interrupted as my mate, Eyle 'Nahom, runs in) Eyle: Rama! When I heard you were fighting Maydor, I wept with despair. And now you stand before me, and Maydor does not. You must truly be the greatest warrior who ever lived. Rama: I am heartened by your confidence in me, but I must say that the Peace Keeper is the real reason for my survival. And no, I cannot tell you exactly what happened. I am still trying Rama: (Walking into med center) Councilor, good. I am glad to see you are awake. Rama: (Whispered to nurse) How bad is it? Rama: (Walks over to bed) Well, I'm surprised he isn't worse off, given how bad his beating was. (I wince as I turn and stretch one of my broken ribs) I'm surprised either of us survived, honestly. Rama: Ah. I am not surprised. He seems like a fine boy. Of course, I can't say much else with his father right next to me, conscious or not. But still... (Starts thinking back to the battle). Rama: (Grabs Baracuss and holds him down) Baracuss, your on the Emerald, your safe! Snap out of it! Rama: Baracuss, Maydor isn't here! You don't have your sword. (To nurse) Isn't there something you can give him? Either wake him up more, or put him back to sleep. Rama: Oh no! We have to get to Chaos NOW! (Into com) Cele. I want all of our ships to prepare to jump to Chaos now. Check with as many people as possible. Baracuss has been there before, there has to be some record of how he got there. Check. Rama: What is it? Rama: No. No way. We are not going to let you be killed just so you can fight your brother again. Rama: He speaks the truth about Sanghelios, most of the Armada is around it. But I wonder how you plan to stop Maydor if your both dead? Rama: That still doesn't answer the question about how you plan to stop Maydor. Rama: Would you care to be a bit more precise than that? What would be the point of having him.... Wait, why don't we just bring your mother and grandfather back from Chaos? That way we wouldn't have to fight Maydor, and he wouldn't risk destroying everything. Roleplaying I already know. Crimson Dagger sent me the finding reports exactly twenty minutes ago. I also don't feel comfortable having Rama guarding these, he knows nothing of them. Baracuss: He is a councilor Zamra. A newly elect... Zamra (Interupting): I don't care if he was the Imperial Admiral, Baracuss! Besides the data files from the Star Charts are not on the Nightly Moonlight I have moved them to a highly secured facility that no being not even the High Councilors know about. (You can see that Zamra has anger in is eyes) (You see that Zamra tries to control his temper) Zamra: What I'm doing is trying to keep this information safe!!! We know very little about the Star Chart, all we have are theories on their purpose! I will do anything to make sure their information is protected. Sigh... even if that meant sacrificing my life. (Zamra shakes his head and turns around, you almost miss what he whispers to himself) Zamra: Perhaps he was right, I should have kept this a secret. Forgive me, father. (With that said, Zamra walks away and the screen snaps off) (The screen winks on to revielle Zamra sitting in his command chair) Zamra: What do you mean their not Star Charts. Zamra: Explain! Zamra: What do you believe its purpose is? Zamra: Maydor! By the gods! What is going on? Zamra: What in the name of the Forerunners are you talking about, Maydor! Where is Baracuss? Zamra: Yes, it is I. What is happening Krana? Zamra: (Growls with frustration) Maydor has betrayed us, Krana. He has Baracuss and is planning to travel back in time for some strange reason. Zamra: I have a plan, what Maydor apparently doesn't know is that my fleet is gathered aboved the planet. Luckily, I was able to lock onto Baracuss's signal and find his location. If the coordinates are correct, my ship is directly above the temple. If Baracuss doesn't do something soon, I'll have no choice but to glass the temple. Zamra: (Sighs in disbelief) Krana, don't you understand? Maydor could horribly alter the timeline and I don't want that to happen. We may have no choice. Zamra: (Snarls) I am not doing this out of cowardliness! If Maydor finds out we're coming, its just going to put pressure on him and accelerate his plans. Or maybe you just can't stand the thought of losing Baracuss, Krana. (Zamra stays silent) Krana: Zamra! Zamra: Very well! Its time to end Maydor's madness! What's going on? (Over comm link) This is the Infinite Pillar of Fire II. Is anyone there? That's not good(Sigh)I've got your coordinates, I'm entering slipspace and will see you soon. But I will maintain radio contact in case attacks. Draken!? By the gods, it's good to hear you're alright. You're right Draken, your uncle is a brave person. Hey Draken, can I talk to uncle Kartal? Should we tell Draken what's going on? Ok, well then I should be at your location within a few hours. (My ship exits slipspace to join up with your fleet.) Kartal, are you there? I might get on at 8, 9, or 7. I don't know. What? What happened Kartal? No....how? If we tell Draken he's going to be devastated. Ok then. Don't worry I have plenty of Phantoms docked in my hangar. I will meet you at your ship. (I head off towards the hangar, and later fly towards the ship.) (I look at the three of you, and with a tear in my eye I say) It's good to see you all. (P.S. I loved that song! I finally know what it's called.) How severe are Baracuss' injuries? Oh my god.......did Maydor do that to him? Hello Zaliet. Kartal, do you know where Baracussn is now? I thought he wanted to speak to me. Well is he awake? Could I see him? Alright then. (I walk down the hallway and come to the infermory door and knock on it.) Is Baracuss in there? I'm a friend of his. (I thought to myself: By the gods, it's a miracle he's still alive. I then walk to the bed and sat in a chair next to it.) Doctor, come quick! I think he's having a heart attack! What's he talking about!? What? What does!? Anytime you say? I didn't know the outcomes would be that dangerous. I just wanted to know what happened to my father. The logs my brother found in his private library said that he disappeared on Hyrayah, during his first exploration after finding it. What! My father's alive! (P.S. Do you like my new pic?) Do you know where he is? (P.S. Ya that's me driving my uncle's boat in July, 2008) Chaos Uasp: (I throw my Honor Guard Pike at Maydor, but not stopping his charge and I slash out with my energy swords) I will win this time. Uasp: I know losing people is hard, but what if they were here, would they like it if you killed your own brother or how about your nephew? (I break from your lock, cut one of your legs then step back) Uasp: (I throw up all over you, blinding you for a couple of seconds and slash 5 times, all but 2 connected.) You need angry management classes. Uasp: (Slash at your left hand, nearly cutting it off and I dodge a couple of your blows) And you need to stop slapping people. (P.S. This getting funny) Uasp: (I roll towards you cutting off your right ankle and down then I make an X on your chest with my swords) A little better but not much. Uasp: Rest easy, may your wishes come true now, where are you Baracuss? Uasp: Good your alive, now (jokingly) wheres my promotion? Uasp: Sorry, I had to kill him otherwise he would've succeded and making my soul lost forever. At least he'll be with your mom and grandfather. Uasp: Son of a..........(I was too weak to finish the sentence and dropped to one knee) It might be a good idea to call a phantom. Uasp: Who are you? Uasp: No, I fought Maydor to the death and won. Uasp: Yes.......I wonder what Draken will react to this, he's too young. Uasp: Yea, I see. I have no children. Uasp: Who? Uasp: No, I have none. Uasp: (I put my hand on her shoulder) There, there. Uasp: I'll go to the bridge. If you never need me, just call. Uasp: Greetings Baracuss. Uasp: What do you want, High Councilor? Uasp: I'm doing better, have you gotten the prophet yet? Uasp: Excellent, so what should I do now, holy one? (P.S. Sorry, I had to leave) Uasp: Take care children. (I look sadly on Draken and I return to my ship) Uasp: What should I do now, your High Councilor? High Councilor? Uasp: Well I could.... you now. (I look towards the medical bay where the Nurse is) Uasp: As you wish. (I walk towarads the medical bay) Pause Uasp told me that he killed Maydor and your alright. Will you please tell me WTF is going on? I'm just confused because shouldn't we be done with this RP then. Well With the time where I live being 6:51 PM, its been around 3 hours since I got my NEW 360!!!!!! WHOO!!!!! YEAH, NOW I CAN DO THIS. (Pulls rope and all of sudden confetti, firworks, and music appear out of thin air) YEAH!!!!!!!!! Swordman Can I make Rama a student of one of the master swordsmen on the page? Whatever You know your happy for me. Anyway back to RPing.